


My dearest,

by SpooksAndSpoils



Series: DreadedPlight [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpooksAndSpoils/pseuds/SpooksAndSpoils
Summary: The heart is full.





	My dearest,

Shaky digits fidgeted with the letter clasped tightly in sweaty palms. The prospect of sending it off was both invigorating as well as nauseating. He wanted to vomit. He wanted to tear the paper up and be done with it. Within those hands he held his happiness, his freedom, his truth. A concept that his whole life, was only just that, a concept. Something spoken of in hushed whispers, intangible, and out of his grasp. Always slipping through his fingertips. 

The envelope crinkled as the grasp around it tightened with anxieties. Such a thing always felt.. undeserving. As if this suffocating feeling in his chest that took the air from his lungs was meant for everyone but him. Why couldn’t he too...? Didn’t he deserve it? Didn’t he deserve to love and be loved? With all the horrors that met his mind, body, and soul, did he not too deserve a shred of this?

Brows furrowed, knitting together in frustrations that filled his mind. Yet, the bubbling anger became soothed at a mere thought of a tender laugh. That sweet sound that resonated with something deep within his aching chest. The sound alone brought such comfort and calmness that could not be denied, no matter what words he used to try to convince himself of otherwise.

This was the right decision, a simple declaration. A small step towards happiness and peace within himself. Damn any who stood in the way of that. Damn any who spoke of this.. this **love** with ill intent and disgust. What is love if it is said with such emptiness? This word now had new meaning. A heaviness that robbed him of his breath and thoughts. A weight that spun him round and round and left him dizzy but craving more. The shaking of his palms ceased. What was there to be afraid of? Those who he craved acceptance from, have already held their arms open to him. With confidence and head held high, Aurorith moved through the halls with a fire ignited within his chest, passing the envelope into the hands of the head maid.

     “Please, mail this for me when you’re able. It’s urgent.”

With a smile, the blind man turned on a heel. In an eager pace, he found a bounce within his step. Sightless, yet seeing only now for the first time. A laughter echoed in the empty halls, a sound seemingly all too unfamiliar. Feeling lighter than he has in awhile, he pushed open the doors to the common room, happiness found within his voice.

**      “Ezra!” **

 

* * *

_ My Dearest Lillian, _

_      I hope my letter finds you well. The winter seemed long, did it not? I was more than delighted that I could leave and roam about once the snow left. It’s so difficult to go on walks during that time for a clumsy man like me. I_ _suspect you already know I did not write you with the intention on discussing the weather. You’re too keen in that way. _

_I invited a strange man into my home sometime ago. As you know, a terrible habit of mine. What am I to do when those in need have no where to turn? _

_      He smells of sweet summers grain and I always hear the tune of birds when I’m around him. He’s shown kindness towards my inability to see in ways I have not known before.. not once has he ever scared me with his arrival like others unintentionally do. I’ve grown quite fond of him, and I fear I’m becoming selfish by longing for his company during the days. His voice never wavers to what I cannot hear, and his touch is never frightening.  _

_      I have not known this feeling before, Lillian though I fear I know what it is. Within our hearts, we knew this marriage did not have that love that's spoken of in our beloved books. This strange man has become all I think about. All I look forward to. Whenever he's around I feel.. at ease. To the point it may be almost frightening. I sound quite odd, don't I?_

_    I write to you in confidence. Maybe I’ve gone mad, or perhaps we both knew this all along. It’s quite obvious that a man of my ‘interests’ could not adequately admire a woman in a way that my father would hope for, but one more disappointment added onto the many from me won't be too alarming I suppose. Though regardless, my love for you remains unique. Always. _

_ Forever yours, _

_ Aurorith._


End file.
